Gravity Falls songfics version 2
by kingofmusic
Summary: I decided to do a bunch of songfics featuring the characters of Gravity Falls. The songs will mostly be country but I will throw in any song that I think fits the characters. Rated T for some of the content of the songs
1. Wish you were here

**(A/N) because of a complaint by "catspats31" about me violating part of the content guideline I was forced to delete my "Gravity Falls songfics" but I will re upload the songfics without the lyrics so you will have to look up the song/lyrics by yourself. Sorry for any incontinence.**

**I do Not own Gravity Falls**

**I do Not own the song "Wish You Were Here" by Mark Wills**

**THIS IS NOT A PINECEST STORY**

* * *

**"Wish You Were Here"**

Dipper kissed Mabel on the checks as she told him that he was going to be late but before he boarded the plan he looked at her and said "Relax I'll call you tonight and take care of Pacific for me." Mabel smiled but she still looked concern "I'll be alright" he said as he boarded the plan.

When he finally reached his destination he bought a postcard that had the word Heaven on it and a picture of an ocean and a beach. He found a pen and he wrote a message that said he wished she was here and that she could see this place, the weather was nice and it felt like paradise. Dipper looked up and he saw some folks he knew and he smiled at them before he joined them

Mabel was awoken by a call late at night and she answered expecting to here Dipper on the phone but the call wasn't from him. The voice on the other end spoke but at first the words didn't sink in "There was an accident and our crews searched the ground but there were no survivors found." She hung up the phone and she started to cry before she called Pacifica and she told her the news before her body shut down and she fell asleep.

She woke up in the morning and went she went to get the mail a postcard fell out and as she saw that the postcard had the word Heaven on it with a picture of the ocean and the beach she recognized the handwriting as Dipper's and when she read it it said

_"Mabel I wish you could see this place, the weather is so nice and it feels like paradise, It reminds me of the summertime when we were in Gravity falls. I wish you could be here just so I can touch your face and give you an awkward sibling hug like when we were kids. I got to go because I just saw some folks we know and they want me to tell you that they miss you so much. I really wish you were here. It's paradise and it feels like it will be summertime all year. I wish you were here._

_Love: Dipper_

Mabel was confused about how he could have sent a postcard if there were no survivors but she just cried and she accepted it as a miracle before she put it in a frame and she hid in under her bed where she could always find it if she needed it.


	2. Uptown Girl

(A/N) because of a complaint by "catspats31" about me violating part of the content guideline I was forced to delete my "Gravity Falls songfics" but I will re upload the songfics without the lyrics so you will have to look up the song/lyrics by yourself. Sorry for any incontinence.

I do not own Gravity Falls

I do not own "Uptown Girl" by BILLY JOEL

This is an upload of a earlier songfic and I will still do the request that some people requested in "Gravity Falls sonfics." before it was removed.

REVIEW

* * *

"Uptown Girl"

Pacifica Northwest was raised to want the best and she was use to getting what she wanted but her parents couldn't understand what she saw in Dipper Pines. Dipper wasn't famous; his family wasn't rich and worse of all he worked fora living.

Dipper had always believed that he would love Pacifica from afar after their breakup but then when they made up and started dating again he couldn't imagine life without her.

When Dipper first meet Pacifica's parents he felt so nervous in his casual clothes but the Pacifica came down and she wasn't wearing her usual designer brand cloths but a regular t shirt and a pair of jeans that even had a rip in them. To say that her parents were shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year as they both suddenly fainted.

Dipper was shocked at Pacifica's parents constant attempts to set her up with the "right "kind of boy though as he started to eat a box of chocolates with her that another boy had sent her he had to admit her admirers had great taste.

Dipper looked at the present Pacifica had given him for their anniversary at if it wasn't for her watching he would have destroyed his gift in sham but she had already taken it out of his hand and she opened. It was a regular picture frame that had a picture of their very first date "Sorry it isn't as nice as yours." He said but then she started to kiss him and she said "It's perfect."

They were sitting on a hill watching the sunset when he first heard her say "I love you" needless to say he had a smile on his face the rest of the night.

"I love you." He said as she snuggled up to him and she fell asleep on his arm. His arm became numb in five minutes but he just couldn't move her because she looked so cute.

* * *

_**Me. Another songfic completed**_

_**Cindy: When am I going to get a song?**_

_**ME: Here's a list of upcoming songs and characters' they will be in them (random order)**_

_**"If you came back from Heaven" by Lorrie Morgan (Cindy Pines)**_

_**"Choke" by Bowling for Soup ('Lil Gideon)**_

_**"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga (Mabel)(Requested by weapons and chocolate girl)**_

_**"Bending the Rules and breaking the law" by Brantley Gibert (Cindy Pines)**_

_**"Are you going to be my girl" by Jet (DipperxWendy) (requested by Lioness Deity)**_

_**"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry (RobbiexWendy) (requested by weapons and chocolate girl)**_

_**Cindy: And don't forget to keep an eye out for a update on "Cross Dimensional Visitors"**_

_**Me: Am I forgetting something?**_

_**Cindy: Yes keep an eye out for a new batch of sonfics in the "Phinease and Ferb" section**_


	3. I knew you were trouble

_**(A/N) because of a complaint by "catspats31" about me violating part of the content guideline I was forced to delete my "Gravity Falls songfics" but I will re upload the songfics without the lyrics so you will have to look up the song/lyrics by yourself. Sorry for any incontinence.**_

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**I do not own "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift**_

_**A request by Tabbypie101**_

_**Review**_

* * *

_**"I knew you were trouble"**_

Wendy was in the fifth grade when she first noticed Robbie, he arrived late to class and the teacher wad made but he ignored the teacher as he sat down next to her and have he winked at her.

When Robbie asked her out she felt so lucky and she ignored her friends' comments that he was just using her and he would dump her without a second thought the minute he got bored with her.

She knew she shouldn't have gotten mad at Dipper after all he was just trying to tell her the truth about Robbie using mind control on her. Dipper was still just a little kid and he probably didn't understand what she was going though, hell she wasn't even one hundred percent sure how she felt.

When he held her she felt like she was on cloud nine and she didn't realize how much she wanted him until he wasn't there anymore.

There was a few moments when she was feeling her worst when she considered suicide but she always told herself that it would get better.

She was shocked when Thomson told her that Robbie was dating Tambry. She wasn't sure who she was more mad at but she went home that night and she tore up an old photo of her and Robbie at the Mystery Shack Fair.

She wasn't surprised when she heard that Robbie and Tambry broke up but she couldn't understand why she felt so satisfied when she heard that Robbie was available again.

Her hair was a mess as she laid on the couch watching a lifetime story.

She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it Robbie was there with a bunch of roses and a sad expression on his face she was about to slam the door when he put his hand on the door frame "Wendy listen I'm sorry what I did was stupid and wrong but I can't get you out of my head and …" he couldn't go on but Wendy just looked at him so he said "I want you back please I'll do anything." She hugged him, he hugged her back and then they kissed.

* * *

_**ME: My first request fulfilled I hope Tabbypie101 likes it**_

_**Tyrone: So are you going to do any other request**_

_**Me: Maybe but I'm going to do some of my choices for songs first but I'm still open for suggestions.**_

_**Tyrone: are we forgetting something**_

_**Me: Oh Ya time for personal advertisement**_

_**Tyrone: If you like what you read here check out some of the other stories by Kingofmusic and remember to REVIEW**_


	4. If You Came Back From Heaven

_**(A/N) because of a complaint by "catspats31" about me violating part of the content guideline I was forced to delete my "Gravity Falls songfics" but I will re upload the songfics without the lyrics so you will have to look up the song/lyrics by yourself. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**I do not own "If you came back from heaven" by Lorrie Morgan**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines (I'll let you use her if you P.M me)**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

**"If You Came Back From Heaven"**

There was one item that Cindy Pines kept secret from the rest of her family, it was hidden in her pillowcase and late at night when she was sure no one was looking she woeld take it out. Her secret item was a picture of her asnd her mom that was taken when she was nine years old and one year before her mother's she would talk to the picture as if her mother could hear her and she guessed that was how the dreams started.

In the dreams her mother came back from heaven. At first Cindy diddn't know what to say of what to do. As she looked at her mom a she tried to say something but she fumbled for the words and she was overcome with shyness. Sometimes she would burst out in laughter but most of the time she would just break down and cry.

In some versions of the dream her and her mom started off right where they left off as if nothing had happened but in others Cindy was the perfect daughter and her mother never became frustrated with her. In some of the dreams she was frozen in her tracks and she was only able to say "I hope God knows that since he let you go I'll never send you back." This would cause her mom to give her a sad smile.

When her mom kisses her in these dreams they fell just like they felt when she was alive and her touch was still just as soft. Her mother would sometimes whisper "I've missed you so much." As a tear would go down her mother's cheek and Cindy would ask her "Have you heard all my prayers when I lay down at night and did you feel me when I held you pillow tight?" Her mother would never answer but that was ok.

The dream always ended the same why with her mother looking sadly at the sky as she floated away but Cindy would catch her and say "I hope God knows that if you leave again you will be bringing me." But then Cindy would wake up and she would have tears in her eyes as she started to pray and sometime she would have sworn she heard a voice whisper in her ear "I love you Cindy and I hope God knows if he let me go I'll never want to come back."

* * *

**_Me: My first sad songfic what did you guys think?_**

**_*Stan, Dipper, and Mabel are crying*_**

**_Cindy: I thought it was really touching *a tear forms in her eye*_**

**_Me: Thank you I will try to make the next one happier_**

**_*Tyrone walks in carring a box of Pizza*_**

**_Tyrone: Who wants pizza?_**

**_*Everyone stares at him*_**

**_Tyrone: Did I walk in on something?_**


	5. Choke

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**I do not own "Choke" by Bowling For Soup**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

**"Choke"**

Gideon was preparing for his next evil plan to destroy the Pines family when he heard a voice say "Dude it's your big chance don't blow it." He looked around the room as he said "Dipper is that you?" No one answered but then the voice that sounded like Dipper said "Your probably gonna blow it." He left the room to get away from the voice but the voice said "Na na na na your're gonna choke again" the voice repeated the word choke over and over again.

Gideon ran around screaming when he heard a voice that sounded like Cindy Pines singing "They're counting on you and the lines have been drawn." Gideon ran into the forest but then he heard both Cindy and Dipper say "You never come through when the pressure is on." He started to sweat and the voices said "Your thinking too much and you're losing you're cool" He reached for his amulet and he was shocked when he couldn't find it but then he remembered that Dipper and Mabel had destroyed it. Suddenly Mabel's joins Dipper's and Cindy's and they all said ""You're losing you've touch."

He ran into a secret area of the forest that had a giant robot that he ran into. He powered the robot up and he was thinking that this was his big chance but then Tyrone's voice said "Here we go here we go." And all the voices said "1,2,3 CHOKE!" and they taunted him be singing "Na na nana na …You're gonna choke gain." The voices repeated the word choke four times.

He crossed his fingers but the voices said "That's not enough" he tried to talk himself up but the voices said "you ain't so tough." His eyes were fearful and then Mabel's voice asked "Is it cold in here? Or is it just your career?" He tried to make the robot move but its legs got caught in a tree branch and it fell to the ground where it started to smoke before it burst into flames. He climbed out of the robot then the voices started singing "Here we go here we go 1,2,3 CHOKE!

He screamed and the voices taunted him by saying "Na na nana na You're gonna choke again" they repeated the word choke four times. He tried to calm himself and free his mind but the voices said "You can't take it you can't take it." He tried to pretend that the voices weren't getting to him but they said "You can't fake it" and he ran back to his house but he tripped and Tyrone's voice said "NOW" and they all chanted "Na na nana You're gonna choke again."

Gideon ran back into his room as Dipper's voice said "Dude seriously you keep this up and people are never going to talk to you again." Cindy's voice cut in "Ya you're gonna have to like get up and grow a mustache so no one will notice that you choked" Tyrone said "If people find out you're gonna have to move to like another country! Like maybe even a third world country seriously." He started to rock back and forth in a corner and Mabel's voice said "Everyone Is gonna ignore you every day for the rest of your life." Tyrone then say "You totally suck! The voices started to laugh and they said "It's hilarious!"

Gideon threw his jacket off in desperation and he noticed a black dot on it. He examined the dot and he found a tiny camera and microphone Dipper's voice laughed as Gideon picked up the device and Dipper said "Who seriously ...seriously you have to just go" and all the voices started to laugh again and Cindy said "I can't stop laughing It's ridiculous!" Tyrone then added "Dude you are an idiot!" Dipper then said "You're gonna have to go like through witness protection program or something." All of their voices started to mix together "You're gonna have to change your name and assume identity or something…Well literally they're gonna put you on a milk carton of people who suck…That's gonna happen!...To you!" And then Gideon smashed the camera


	6. Born This Way

**_I do not own Gravity Falls_**

**_I do not own "Born This Way" by LADY GAGA_**

**_REQUESTED BY "weapons and chocolate girl"_**

**_REVIEW_**

* * *

**"Born This Way"**

Mabel's earliest memory was of her mother telling her that everyone was born a superstar but that most people were scared of acting different because of how others would react. Mabel was only four years old at the time but she made herself a promise that she would always be unique and true to herself. So over the years she developed her own look which consisted of having her hair in a new style every day and wearing a new home made sweeter every chance she got.

Her brother Dipper didn't understand her need to ne different and whenever he told her what other kids were saying about her she would say "Dipper there is nothing wrong with loving who you are." She would then remove his hat revealing his birth mark as she continued "God made us perfect so we can hold our heads up high knowing we will go far. Dipper would try to argue with her but she just laughed and said "I know what people say about me but I'm beautiful in my own way and I know that God makes no mistake so you can tell those kids that I'm on the right track because I was born this way." Dipper would always smile at Mable's comment and he wished that he could be like her and not hide something about himself in regret.

Mabel never grew out of her love of being unique and she knew that as long as she loved herself she would be set for life. She never feared that she would fall of the right track because she was born that way. She really didn't know any other way to act, she always gave herself prudence and she made sure to love her friends because she was born this way.

She knew that people talked about all of her different boyfriends but she would just say "Having a different lover Is not a sin as long as you believe in him and Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)" she believed that it didn't matter if somebody was, black, white, straight or guy because God made them perfect and they were born that way.

* * *

_**(A/N) Due to computer problems it might take a while to uploaded again so I might not be able to do all the songs I promised in Ch2 sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**P.S Next song will be "Read Me My rights" by Brantley Gilbert**_


End file.
